Blood Players
by Emi.Green
Summary: El vampiro de Hellsing tiene planeado una serie de "Jueguitos" para su querida discípula, pero ésta también los tiene para su amo. .:SerasxAlucard:. .:Lemon:.


Blood Players

**Blood Players**

**Emi.Green**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Aquella oscura y fría mansión se encontraba más desolada de lo habitual. Ningún ruido, ninguna voz, nada. Una muchacha rubia se encontraba recostada en su cama, con los brazos tras su cabeza mientras su vista estaba clavada en el techo.

Pensaba continuamente en su antigua vida como humana…había perdido todo; sus amigos, su trabajo, todo. Y por culpa de él, de su maestro, de _Alucard_. Ese vampiro le había ofrecido vivir…¿Cómo no iba a aceptar en un momento como ese? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su adorado maestro sólo era culpable de darle una oportunidad de "vivir", a cambio de ser su esclava.

—Todo es tan extraño.-Susurró al viento. Y realmente era así, de un día para el otro había dejado de ser una humana para pasar a ser una vampiriza. Que cambiante podía ser la vida, ¿no?

—¿Eso crees, agente?-Dijo una voz ya conocida para Victoria. De la pared comenzó a emerger una sombra, la cual luego tomó una figura de un gran hombre moreno con gabardina roja. Seras lo miró sorprendida y se sentó para ubicarse en una pose decente, no quería andar enseñándole sus partes a su maestro.

—Ho-Hola, maestro.-Saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa. —¿Q-Qué lo trae por aquí?-

Alucard sonrió.

—Walter está con un asunto importante.-Comentó el Nosferatum sentándose en una de las sillas y colocando sus pies sobre la mesa como siempre. Seras alzó una ceja.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-Preguntó incrédula. Su maestro soltó una carcajada y la miró.

—¡Jo! ¿Tan tonta eres, chica policía?-La muchacha frunció el ceño, notablemente molesta por el comentario de su amo. Éste volvió a sonreír. —Estoy cansado de que te andes desmayando durante las misiones.-

—Maestro, vaya al grano.-Contestó ya sin aguantar las vueltas del vampiro.

—Debes beber sangre. Walter no pudo traértela. Yo lo hice y, de paso, me cercioraré de que la bebas…toda.-Terminó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo aquel paquete con el líquido carmesí dentro. Seras abrió los ojos.

—N-No lo haré.-Respondió la muchacha alejándose con lentitud de aquel sujeto.

—Sí, si lo harás.-Dijo Alucard abriendo aquel paquete y vertiendo su contenido en un plato hondo. —Ahora, bébelo.-

La rubia se alejó aún más, realmente no quería tomar aquella sustancia…aunque sería lo más delicioso del mundo. Alucard hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Bébelo, Seras Victoria.-Espetó con voz amenazante.

—¡N-No!-Gritó como niña pequeña. El vampiro mayor frunció el ceño y tomó el plato. La chica lo miró asustada; él se acercó el plato a la boca, bebió el contenido y desapareció.

Victoria suspiró aliviada y se apoyó contra la pared. Fue ahí cuando su maestro apareció de nuevo, tomándola por el rostro y juntando sus labios de golpe. Aquel vampiro besaba con agilidad, mientras la draculina sentía cómo el líquido metálico corría por su garganta. Un hilillo de sangre corrió por la boca de ambos.

Alucard se separó y pasó su lengua por sus labios, limpiándolos mientras mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en ellos. La agente jadeaba totalmente sonrojada, intentando recuperar el aire. ¡La había besado! Dios, esos labios sabían tan bien…y mezclados con el sabor de la sangre, aún mejor; siempre había deseado eso pero todo fue tan impredecible…¡Bueno! Así era su maestro.

—Cuando digo que la bebas, es la bebes.-Dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica, haciéndola enrojecer nuevamente. —Y sí, así soy yo.-Agregó para luego irse de allí, no sin antes decir un "Nos vemos luego, agente". Ella se quedó pensando unos minutos…¡Le había leído la mente otra vez! Apretó los puños con furia, sólo para tratar de calmarse un poco.

—Maldito se, amo.-Susurró.

…

Su querida aprendiz había respondido muy bien a su método de alimentación…y eso lo había dejado bastante _excitado_. Sí, haber besado a Seras Victoria había sido muy placentero, y más con ese gustito a sangre.

Simplemente delicioso.

Sonrió de forma perversa, ya tenía un nuevo "jueguito", y sería muy divertido. Y más sabiendo que su compañera era su discípula de curvas espectaculares, vale aclarar. Preparó su ataúd y se metió en él, ya sabiendo que lo irían a buscar.

—Lord Alucard.-Dijo Walter entrando a la habitación. El mencionado se levantó y lo miró.

—¿Qué se te perdió?-Contestó el vampiro, de forma burlesca como siempre. Walter se aclaró la garganta para hacerle notar su falta de respeto. —Habla ya, tengo cosas que hacer.-Dijo ya aburrido.

—Sí, como acosar a la señorita Seras.-Acotó el anciano frunciendo el ceño. Alucard lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Acosar? ¿Yo? ¿A la agente? ¡Jo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Walter?-Respondió antes de soltar una de sus risas características.

—No quiera hacerse el inocente conmigo, Lord Alucard. Vi cómo la "alimentaba".-Agregó el mayordomo haciendo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente al vampiro.

—¿Q-Que tú…?-Bueno, eso no era la muerte de nadie, después de todo él era el amo de Victoria y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Un minuto…

¡Eso no lo había pensado antes!

Su juego se pondría mejor y mejor.

—Lord Alucard, no creo que sea bueno que le haga esto a Miss Seras, y más sabiendo el amor profundo que le tiene.-Continuó Walter mientras se acomodaba el monóculo. Debía hacer algo para proteger a Seras de ser lastimada por el vampiro, así sea decirle de sus sentimientos.

—¡Jo! ¿Amor? Seh, claro.-Se burló el moreno con una de sus sonrisas tan suyas. Luego le envió una mirada amenazante al anciano para que se marchara; cuando lo hizo, soltó otra carcajada bien sonora, pensando en las palabras del mayordomo. —La chica policía enamorada de mí…¡Quién lo diría! ¡Jo!-Dijo en voz bien alta, ya que se había percatado de que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba su querida draculina.

Victoria al oírlo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba aunque estuviese detenido, un sonrojo se coló en sus mejillas y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. ¿Ahora qué mierda hacía? ¡Alucard se había enterado de todo!, ¡No podría verlo nunca más a la cara! La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo dar un salto a la chica.

—No es para tanto, agente. Ahora…¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día?-La chica no respondió, por lo que el vampiro la tomó de la muñeca, la entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y luego la aventó contra la pared. —Nunca me hubiese imaginado que mi pupila sintiese esas cosas hacia su amo…Me halagas, agente.-Acercó su rostro al de la sonrojada muchacha, quien lo miraba expectante y nerviosa.

—Y-Yo…ma-maestro.-Susurró. Verlo tan de cerca, con esa sonrisa sádica y esa mirada carmesí clavada en ella era tan…_excitante_.

—"_Mmhm…mi amo es tan salvajemente sexy."_

—"_Gracias, agente. Aunque ya lo sabía."_-La rubia al instante enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba…otra vez le estaba leyendo la mente y justo cuando no tendría que haberlo hecho.

—¡Deje de leer mi mente, amo!-Chilló la muchacha apretando los ojos. El vampiro acercó un poco más su rostro contra el de Seras, rozando sus narices para que ella abriera los ojos. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con los carmines ojos de su amo mirando atentamente sus…—¡Pervertido!-Intentó salir del agarre, pero su maestro se apegó mucho más a ella y le lamió el cuello, más precisamente donde se encontraba su cicatriz.

—¿Sabes? Tu sangre me supo deliciosa…-Susurró. Victoria soltó un suspiro y luego sintió que la liberaban. —Es divertido jugar ¿No?-La rubia pestañeó. ¿Jugar? ¿Todo era un maldito juego de seducción por parte de él? —¡Jo! Así es…-

La chica apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. Nadie jugaba con los sentimientos de Seras Victoria y se quedaba tan tranquilo…

—¡Váyase!, ¡Déjeme en paz!-Bajó la mirada e insinuó estar llorando. Alucard levantó una ceja e intentó acercarse, pero le fue en vano. Cuando ella subió la cabeza se veían sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. (No pregunten cómo lo hizo xD!)

—Como quieras, agente. Pero esto no acaba aquí.-Dicho esto abrió la puerta y, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, recordó dónde estaba.-¡Jo!, ésta es mi habitación, en todo caso tú debes irte.-Ella corrió hacia fuera, todavía sobreactuando. Luego se metió en su habitación y abrió su armario mientras portaba una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

—¿Quiere jugar, maestro? Juguemos entonces.-

…

Alucard se dirigía hacia la habitación de su alumna; muy pero muy pero muuuy en el fondo se sentía _algo _culpable, pero sólo un poco…

Abrió la puerta (¡Milagro!) y entró, pero sólo se encontró con la habitación vacía. Inspeccionó un poco, y encontró un sobre con su nombre en él, apoyado sobre la cama, junto con un pequeño tarro rojo carmín. El vampiro tomó el papel y lo abrió, en él había una pequeña carta que decía:

"_He rasgado mi vestido, con una copa de vino_

_Hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._

_Buena suerte en tu camino, yo ya tengo mi destino_

_Con mi sangre escribo este final."_

_¿Quiere jugar, maestro? Siga las pistas y hagámoslo entonces._

_Victoria._

Apretó el sobre y miró el pequeño frasco…aquello era _sangre_. Lo tomó y le quitó la tapa; acercó su nariz y sintió un aroma exquisito, luego lo acercó a su boca y la bebió con mucho placer.

Esa sangre era de la agente.

…

_**·: Chapter One, Complete :·**_

Aquí el fucking fic de Hellsing que tenía pensado escribir hace 589641384 años xD! La pequeña estrofa de la carta de Victoria, la saqué de la canción "El vestido azul" de La oreja de Van Gogh, durante el fic usaré varias partes de esta canción y de otras :P

Esta obra se la dedico a mi amiga Ali (Valentine1viko (L)), con la que comparto muchas cosas en común y me divierto hablando con ella, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de habernos conocido. ¡Te quiero mucho! Y recuerda lo que te dije, si no continúas el fic…Emi te matará nn

¿Reviews?

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Kouta Hirano.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


End file.
